The present invention relates to a grass collection bag for use with a walking operator type lawn mower having a cutting blade and a steering handle extending rearwardly. The bag is removably attached to the steering handle to extend in a fore-and-aft direction of the lawn mower. More particularly, the invention relates to an engagement structure provided on the grass collection bag for engaging a lid member.
A conventional grass collection bag of this type is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,258,538. The grass collection bag disclosed therein comprises a substantially tubular main body portion defining a grass inlet at a forward end thereof and a grass outlet at a rear end thereof, and a lid member attached to the main body portion to be vertically swingable about an axis adjacent a lower rear edge of the main body portion for opening and closing the grass outlet. Rib members defining handles are attached to an upper rear edge of the main body portion and a free end edge of the lid member, respectively. The grass collection bag is attached at the rear end thereof to a steering handle by placing the rib member of the lid member in engagement with a support rod connected to the steering handle and placing hooks provided on the rib member of the main body portion in engagement with the support rod.
According to this known grass collection bag, the lid member positively closes the grass outlet when the grass collection bag is attached to the mower and never opens it inadvertently during a grass cutting operation. However, after the grass collection bag filled with grass clippings is removed from the mower for disposal of the grass clippings, the operator must carry the bag to a location of disposal by firmly gripping the handles of the two rib members since no means is provided for maintaining a mutual engagement of the two rib members. In other words, when carrying the grass collection bag filled with grass clippings and removed from the mower to the location of disposal of the grass clippings, the operator must grip the handles of the two rib members with one hand and grip the forward end of the bag with the other hand, with the forward end raised higher than the rear end of the bag. It is troublesome to have to carry the bag full of grass clippings in such a posture.